


不平等觊觎

by GinTonic



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTonic/pseuds/GinTonic
Summary: 但是你拒绝了我，我多难过，好像旗杆上吊死的一只猫*。
Relationships: Song MinHo/Eun JiWon, 大豆cp - Relationship, 宋旻浩/殷志源, 豆大
Kudos: 15





	不平等觊觎

1.  
十点二十五分，宋旻浩醒来不久，点上支烟打开收藏的网页，在跳转的支付界面输入密码。系统很快给他发了邀请码，进入聊天室的同时，他便收到了银行发来的余额提示短信。  
倾家荡产仍执迷不悟的赌徒，堕落腐烂却屡教不改的瘾君子，宋旻浩现在的行为和他们有某种意义上的相似。  
一切开端于宋旻浩无所事事的手欠，他点开了朋友发来的livesex个人主页，对方极力介绍这位主播有多么性感可人，订阅她的频道有多么物超所值。免费试看结束后，宋旻浩反而没什么订阅的欲望，他兴致缺缺往下翻，看到了一块荧光粉底色的显眼广告，上面写着语音性爱几个字，还加了性暗示的emoji。  
宋旻浩发誓，自己确实抱着好奇探究的心态，才点开那个颜色恶俗的广告链接。顾名思义，不露脸只提供语音的服务，当然谈话的内容不局限于性爱方面。宋旻浩不是声控，也不需要找陪聊填补时间，随便点开首页的几个人粗略翻了翻，指尖停留在一个叫做Bunny的新人主页上。  
对方的头像是一片单调的黑色，相比其他人经常更新的频道，他只有一条三天前发布的语音。十几秒里从刻意撒娇的甜腻奶音再恢复成原本成熟的男性嗓音，宋旻浩呼出的热气洒在手背上，像是正在做一个赤热发烫的梦。  
魔怔般将语音反复播放，回荡在听觉系统的声音刺痒得令他发抖，青涩时期对那人的崇拜和痴迷又一次卷土重来。  
他选择了三个小时的服务，对方完全没有职业自觉，极不负责到半夜才回复宋旻浩。虽然一直忐忑难安，宋旻浩也没生气，迫不及待播放男人发给他的第一条语音。  
“对不起啦，之前在忙。”  
宋旻浩揉了揉发烫的耳根，删掉自己准备发送的文字，用力清清嗓子显得没有发抖的痕迹，拿出自认为最成熟的声线，不咸不淡地聊了一会儿无关紧要的话题，试图听出一些端倪。  
实在太像了，宋旻浩听过那么多遍殷志源的歌，看过那么多殷志源的综艺，也无法区分两人声音的不同之处。  
“所以，你需要我做什么？”男人的声音带着笑意，“不会只是单纯聊天吧？”  
脑海里殷志源的身影覆满雾气，在浑浊不清中渐渐明晰，是守在音像店买到殷志源专辑的喜悦，是射在手心里低喃出男人名字的青春期。躁动欲望划出一道难填之壑，宋旻浩在默不作声里选择自欺欺人。

sunflower0330喜欢了您的主页  
sunflower0330购买了您三小时语音服务  
请尽快进入与sunflower0330的临时聊天室  
......  
拍摄完节目有空闲看手机已经是晚上，手机通知栏挤满好几条通知，殷志源愣了愣，点开才想起是几天前注册的那个网站。如果有人告诉他，你有一天会在打着性爱擦边球的网站做交易，殷志源绝对瞪着兔子眼把他骂得狗血淋头——然而世事无常。  
对方的昵称看起来像女孩子，而真实情况却是一个紧张局促的青年，不停找话题的样子像个急于拉近距离的傻乎乎的小狗，但并不令他讨厌。  
屏幕上出现一个绿色的接通键，指尖停顿几秒，殷志源硬着头皮接起来。  
空白的沉默使呼出的气息都急躁尴尬。人都会害怕未知，本能的精神免疫会帮助人类远离危险，殷志源的大脑将目前的情况划分到风险行列。  
他对语音性爱没什么经验，和一个关系不错的后辈喝酒时，对方感慨体会到色情服务并不容易，在殷志源惊诧的目光中解释最近手头紧，所以在语音性爱网站注册了个人主页。  
“不就是聊天，有那么难么？”  
因为殷志源的这句话，后辈便和他打赌，只要能收到好评就请一个月的酒，酒劲和好胜心被一同挑起，糊里糊涂在后辈的指导下申请了主页。  
“在么？”听筒传来青年迟疑试探的声音，磁铁一样吸引着他，殷志源无意识抠弄座椅上被烟头烧出的破洞，挣扎斗争的两股念头起起伏伏。  
“哥？”  
殷志源回过神，用软糯的鼻音代替回答，对方反而又安静下来，过了几秒传来一阵深深地吸气，“哥随便说点什么吧，我想听你的声音。”  
没有想象中的色情要求，他们反而是在平淡交流中徘徊踟蹰。殷志源说了几件工作时发生的事，青年认真耐心地倾听，咯咯傻笑着不停。谁也没戳破的暧昧氛围像是鼓起在皮肤下的血泡碍眼胀痛，明明是色情网站的下流交易，为什么会纯情的像谈恋爱一样？意识到这点的殷志源烦闷窒息地骂出句脏话。  
青年惊慌失措地止住笑声，“哥？”  
什么反应啊？明明你是花钱的那方。殷志源翻了翻桌边乱七八糟的零食，拿出一根棒棒糖撕开包装，放进嘴里时故意发出一声响亮的吮吸声，“你硬了么？”  
“什...什么？”  
“你的阴茎，还没硬吧？”  
话题的转变青年没能察觉到他的意图，乖乖回答道：“没有。”  
殷志源凑近话筒，发出模糊地喘息，他喜欢甜食，但从来没有过以这种情色的方式，舌尖舔过圆球状的糖果，勾过口水和融化的糖浆啧啧作响，再从嘴里拿出来，牵连出一道银白的细丝。  
他听到青年变重的呼吸，变本加厉地裹紧糖果，捏住棒棒糖的细棍压住自己的舌头，坚硬的糖果刮蹭着口腔上层，殷志源痛得眯起眼，然而这种情形下却上瘾般不肯停手，甚至直到不得不咽下积存在嘴里的液体，才想起和青年说话，“好甜。”  
“什么甜，糖么？”  
“不，你的阴茎。”殷志源发出一声响亮的吞咽声，心满意足听到对方的惊喘。青年似乎是在承受莫大的刺激，像只欲望得不到纾解的发情小狗，呜呜咽咽地说，“哥，我还是难受...能再用力一点么？”  
潜台词显而易见，殷志源脸颊泛红地闭起眼。仿佛交缠于唇舌的不是糖果，而是硬挺的阴茎，在舔弄和吞咽下不会缩小，反而愈发膨胀坚硬，最后会在他的喉咙深处射出石楠花味道的精液。  
“哥的嘴好热好湿，想射进去...”青年同样陷入不可自拔的幻想，在一无所知的罪恶快感中宣泄出难言的欲望。殷志源把糖果抵到舌头根部反复吮吸，久到连口腔逐渐僵硬麻痹，齿缝和软舌都是粘腻的糖精味道。他听到青年的话气得冒火，声音已经变得滑腻沙哑，“那你倒是快点。”  
隐忍的哼声和难耐的呼吸交错，汗湿一片的掌心几乎快握不住滚烫的手机，理性和克制如同绷断的皮筋，在欲望顶峰的喟叹余声中消失不见。  
殷志源在对方仍混乱的呼吸声中擦干流到下颔的黏腻液体，咬掉塑料棒上剩余的棒棒糖，咯吱咯吱嚼了起来，大概是耳边响起的咀嚼声充满怨气令人悚然，青年摒气吞声没敢先开口说话。  
勃起的阴茎顶在内裤上十分难受，像是刚想起为方才的通话内容感到羞耻，如同一种迟来的醉意，殷志源尴尬地看看自己的裤子，嘀嘀咕咕道，“第一单就这么累...”  
“我是第一个么？”  
兴奋的声音在殷志源这里具象化成一条摇尾巴的小狗，不理解对方莫名激动的原因，殷志源还是配合地回答：“嗯。”  
“不能只接我的单么，我不想和别人共享哥。”  
突然传来的萎靡情绪让殷志源忍不住发笑，这种天然幼稚的情话套路拥有独特的甜味，带来流动在静谧黑暗里攀附到眼梢的暖。  
我收到好评了，明天开始你请客。殷志源把收到的评价发给后辈，对方发来一整行惊叹号，顺便夸赞不愧是志源哥一类的话。  
殷志源擅长训狗，他想，陪小狗玩会儿到也无关痛痒。

2.  
似乎男人的爱都是从下半身开始，慢慢传递到心里的。  
宋旻浩也不例外，听到声音的一开始他就没想浅尝辄止。湿淋淋的幻想里，糖果是不是撑起了对方腮帮的软肉，摩擦过舌苔和硬腭，也许阴茎也可以塞进去，浓白发腥的液体和糖浆搅拌在他的口腔，伴随着滚动的喉结吃进肚子，然后他会乖巧地张开嘴给宋旻浩检查自己是怎样的尽职尽责。  
真正的殷志源会这样做吗？思来想去也是否定的答案，然而答案下一秒便无关紧要起来，男人给他拨来了电话，声音像是午后睡饱觉浅淡且缠倦的猫，“你还真是每天都找我，有钱没地方花么？”  
宋旻浩从未觉得他拥有强大的自制力，面对一个诱人的谜，二十二岁青年本着内心的痴迷执拗到底，“因为每天都在想哥...哥？醒醒啦。”  
他对男人的脾性也越发清楚，像懂得讨人欢心只为多拿到奖励的小狗，知道在对方的舒适圈内进退有度。  
“...嗯。”迷糊的醒盹后是一声哈欠，接下来应该是喝水的咕噜声，有时还有无意识吸鼻子的抽气声。宋旻浩伸出手，在虚空中抓住想象的轮廓，将这些细节全部加之于殷志源身上，如同他擅长用各种颜色层层叠加出一幅作品，宋旻浩想要以此拼凑融汇出殷志源模糊的影子。  
但还是不一样，永远不会一样，宋旻浩想。颓然地放下手，想着对方是殷志源的可能性大抵为零，于是便心安理得的掩耳盗铃，“哥，我今天要工作到很晚，明天可能也听不到你的声音了。”  
“所以？”了解弯弯绕绕的最终目的，男人也不着急，拖长尾音懒洋洋地问。  
“想要哥的帮助，好不好？”青年人滚烫的嗓音带着露骨的情欲，将手机放在枕边打开扩音，握住尚未勃起的阴茎缓慢套弄起来。  
“哥有给自己扩张的经验么？”  
“没做过...”  
宋旻浩皱起眉头，压抑过于兴奋的情绪，不让自己显得过于急色，“身边没有润滑剂么？”  
“当然没有！”对方的声音带着羞涩的怒气，反应如同未经人事的处女，像是某种最秘密的部分得以暴露，宋旻浩感觉到神秘难言地激动。被这种想法和阴影俘获，勃起的阴茎在手里坚挺地跳动，发情小狗般不知羞耻的从前端滴下腺液。  
“那就借用一下哥的胸部吧。”  
宋旻浩想对殷志源的胸部做一系列出格的行径。舌头绕着乳晕打转，将乳尖舔咬到红肿破皮，指腹按压无暇照料的另一侧，胀大到被迫打开奶孔。最后，亲手将尖细枪头打透热痛的乳尖，穿过刻上自己名字的乳钉，看他冒着冷汗发出嘶哑脆弱的悲鸣。  
摩擦过阴茎上的青色脉络，顶端流出的液体流淌过手部纹身，深凝晦暗的眼神闪过黏稠的欲念，“把胸夹紧，我要操进去。”  
殷志源愣了愣，他过于小看青年人的性爱演绎，他迟疑了一下，还是试着将胸部挤压出一道柔软的沟壑，不可置信地喃喃自语，“真的挤出来了...”  
不等对方再说什么，殷志源已经发出揉弄乳尖的轻喘，缠绵悱恻地绕出一个个微微颤抖的音符，殷志源艰难地咽下口水，主动迎合来自手机里声音的支配，可他竟然甘愿沉溺其中。  
“哥的胸部好软，乳头已经变大变红了吧？”  
“嗯...嗯...不能再玩了，明天只能多穿一件背心去工作了。”殷志源没说谎，他的乳尖被自己揉弄得乱七八糟，暴露在空气里刺痒发痛。  
“已经到要穿内衣的程度了么？”坏心眼的调侃让殷志源的皮肤羞涩难耐的发烫，“哥也太过头了。”  
“都怪你。”殷志源委屈又难堪，如果不是这个人，他根本不会陷入这种困境。  
“喜欢哥的声音，所以才想要更多。”  
对，因为声音。他们之间是性幻想的双向觊觎，是最公平的交易。爱欲生长，究竟是爱还是欲，殷志源不想探究，但他擅长排斥所有爱。他确实有想象过自己下一份爱情会是什么模样，但绝不会是基于性爱网站建立起来的随随便便。旖旎的念头只是一瞬便化为灰烬，殷志源让对方自慰的粗重不匀的呼吸声包裹自己，低沉的气息要比尼古丁还令他上瘾。  
“哥...我要射了....”宋旻浩手上的动作逐渐加快，仿佛阴茎真的是塞在殷志源胸里释放的，沉甸甸的阴囊拍击在男人胸上，腺液沾到了下巴，或许他还会带着顺从迷离的眼神，伸出舌尖想要舔净湿漉漉的阴茎。  
这些妄想的画面让宋旻浩的鼠蹊部窜上一股酥麻的电流，过于美妙到他几近当真的地步。  
房间里弥漫着荷尔蒙的性味道，汗水顺着脖颈流淌到结实的肌肉。高潮后习惯性的撒娇，宋旻浩缠着对方倾诉生活里琐碎的点滴，对方的笑声像一杯掺入牛奶的咖啡，甜软又圆润。  
这是假的，宋旻浩告诉自己，仅仅是花钱得到的飘渺虚幻，这不是殷志源。  
但正因为是假的，他可以放纵自己，为所欲为。

3.  
朋友说，宋旻浩这个人过于浪漫多情，像生活在电影里。  
宋旻浩不否认这点，与那个陌生男人语音电话的开场，便像一部奇异又融合色情的爱情电影，主角早早被他代入殷志源的脸。  
日积月累，青苔会在潮湿环境下逐渐扩生，飞尘会在安静角落里缓慢聚集，欲望也会随着时间无限放大，食髓知味是人类通病。  
见到殷志源本人是宋旻浩始料未及的事，毕竟前一晚他还缠着那位声音的替代品聊到半夜。他躲在队友身边和殷志源一行人进行最简单不过的、后辈对前辈的礼貌性地招呼。仅仅捕捉到擦肩而过的香水味，他的腰部肌肉便开始发颤，额头不知是激动还是紧张的汗水蜿蜒流淌进染成金色的鬓角里。  
他借口上厕所，像个小偷跟在殷志源身后。男人似乎是准备抽烟，站在了室外吸烟区的垃圾桶边上。  
不需要依赖声音去构图，殷志源站在那里，是真正在呼吸的鲜活生动。他夹着烟的手腕弯垂，像位小提琴家般莫名优雅，漂亮自然的线条勾勒出完美的姿态，显得那么吸引人触摸。  
世界上没有什么比年少时的爱更真挚纯净的了，不被察觉的爱情，甚至连生长出这份爱情的主人都不抱希望，然而滚烫起来时也会将心脉燃烧。和那些浮动泛滥的“爱”不同，这是宋旻浩至高无上的感情，正急切地想要迸发出来奉献给那个一无所知的男人。  
宋旻浩握紧发凉的掌心，想要上前跟殷志源打招呼的念头像被扔进深海，声带被咸腥的海水淹没。眼睛闭上又睁开，混沌思绪触到鱼雷似的爆裂，他猛的一个激灵拿出手机，解锁的手指都微微发颤。找到收藏的网页，支付了Bunny一小时语音服务，放到耳边的听筒充塞着怦怦乱跳的心脏声。  
宋旻浩看不清对方的表情，但他无比清楚地看到殷志源拿出手机，像是打了几个字后重新将手机揣回裤子里。  
几秒的延迟，临时的聊天室界面出现一行字：在工作，晚点找你。  
心底掀起巨大的风浪立刻决堤了防线，宋旻浩神经紧张地抓紧漂染后干枯的头发，才短暂缓和了飞速跳动的心脏。可能是表情过于凝重，回到休息室后队友担心地询问是不是发生了什么，宋旻浩扬了扬眉毛，大力扯动僵硬的脸部肌肉，试图挤出一个安抚的微笑。  
将近三个月的交流，暧昧缠绵的语言游戏都存留在他的脑海，甚至不用过多回想，那个男人的呻吟就能在耳畔出现。所有景象扭曲成一片漩涡，漩涡中心只剩下殷志源的脸，不知道是谁打破的玻璃制品发出清脆的破裂声，宋旻浩的脊背一抖，像只受了应激的猫。  
冲击过后是无法掩饰的兴奋感，令他血脉喷张的画面不断重复播放，宋旻浩舔了舔嘴唇，蜜桃味的唇膏融化在舌尖，他打开聊天室回复道：好，我等哥。  
我的志源哥。

今天反常的炎热让殷志源莫名烦躁，最近录制节目忙到连轴转，还连着几晚和那个臭小子聊到凌晨，他严重睡眠不足，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。  
拒绝了青年发过来的语音通话，殷志源又点上一支烟，对着斑驳陆离的树叶发呆，享受慢慢冲上头顶的眩晕感。昨晚鬼使神差地答应青年的请求后，对方便振奋的像打了鸡血，一直想要在青年面前展示自己性经验丰富的形象，但殷志源了解自己不过是外强中干罢了。  
桃粉色的灯箱似乎是电流不稳，诡异的一闪一闪，上面写着“成人用品店”几个字，殷志源站在门口深吸口气，宽慰自己这和普通超市没什么区别。  
这家店的产品齐全到他眼花缭乱，连避孕套都分为冰点、波纹、颗粒等等，人类在性方面的研究不遗余力，然而殷志源的好奇心不属于这些东西。随便拿了两盒润滑液，犹豫了一会儿，还是咬咬牙买下一个按摩棒。  
殷志源结账时尴尬的模样比不上收银员的习以为常，拎着黑色塑料袋快步离开时甚至忘记拿走找零。  
他不懂这是一种怎样的感情，和电话那端的陌生人进行的游戏，会让他心跳加快，瞳孔放大，体温发热，他像发现新大陆一样陷入且无法自拔。  
青年今晚有些奇怪，像是在不停斟酌怎么进行一场对话的开端，吞吞吐吐却迟迟不切入正题。殷志源认为是青年不好意思开口，便自然而然将话题引到润滑剂上来，“我买了润滑剂和按摩棒哦。”  
润滑剂的盖子发出“啵”的声响，像是也挑开了的某根神经，殷志源听到对方明显咽下唾沫的声音，他喜欢利用细节把对方抓在手里的感觉。  
第一次做扩张，殷志源只能按照先前看过的GV有样学样地撅起屁股，沾满润滑的手指毫无缓冲地插进后穴，陌生的酸胀感让他发出一声闷哼。  
“你在操自己的屁股吗？”  
殷志源含糊地回答一声，尝试弯曲指节放入第二根第三根手指，坚硬的指甲触到肠壁，痛的他直打哆嗦，带着哭腔的呻吟和听筒里火热的呼吸交融，一寸一寸侵染他的神经。  
“哥，痛的话就摸摸自己。”对方的声线也不再平稳，语气温柔的让殷志源喘不上气，他发出颤抖的哼声，听从了青年的建议。  
“小穴一定很紧吧，真可惜，不能亲手开发哥。”掩盖不住浓浓的失望感，青年继续说，“我想操你。”  
殷志源被青年的话弄得更敏感脆弱，感觉自己的大腿根都在发抖，不经锻炼的肌肉酸疼的快要抽筋，他吸着气翻了个身，手指试图寻找到敏感的腺体。胡乱抠弄带来适得其反的效果，殷志源耐心被消耗殆尽，抽出滑腻的手指，烦躁的把按摩棒插进后穴。凸起的柱身狠狠摩擦过他一直没找到的腺体，殷志源猝不及防发出一声过于甜腻高亢的呻吟。  
即便有电流杂音，宋旻浩也被殷志源突然拔高的声音吓了一跳，耳边传来按摩棒嗡嗡强烈的震动声，似乎是开到了最大档，“哥，没事吧？”  
“好快...好快呀...不行...”  
勃起的阴茎流出腺液，但殷志源无暇去管这个吐着水的东西，按摩棒带给他的巨大快感将他掀翻。几乎是蜷缩在床上，双腿紧绷着颤栗，圆软的屁股不自觉地晃动着，眼泪洇湿了睫毛令眼前变得朦胧一片。  
“哥，放松，太快你受不了的。”宋旻浩咬紧牙根，痛恨且深切嫉妒的复杂情绪令他头昏脑胀。然而殷志源已经什么都听不进去了，一遍遍哭喊着操得太深，过会儿又恍惚地说好舒服，尾音甜美勾人，黏糊糊的像是堆积起来的蜜糖，淫荡得惊人。  
那根玩具不知疲倦地攻击腺体，殷志源握着阴茎的手抖了抖，迷茫地哼叫着，“要到了，呜...”  
高潮过后殷志源关闭了按摩棒的开关，甚至没有多余的力气把它从后穴抽出来，肠壁的软肉包裹着玩具，伴随他的呼吸移动，摩擦着腺体带来阵阵细微的余韵快感。  
睡衣粘腻地贴在身上，殷志源疲倦得昏昏欲睡，超出想象的自慰和这些天的工作量让他没心思再陪青年聊什么。费力地握住震动棒把它拿出来，不平坦的表面刮蹭内壁又勾起他绵软的鼻音，不由得餍足地眯起眼。  
宋旻浩加快了手上的速度，他闷哼一声，精液射在了昨天刚换的床单上，高潮让他头脑不甚清晰，唇齿间吐出无意识地叹息，“志源哥...”  
安静的深夜，这句话像从天而降的铁锤摔到殷志源的关节上，砸得他全身发抖，“你叫我什么？”  
“志...志源哥。”像做错事的小孩，青年懊恼地重复道。  
殷志源沉默很久，他觉得自己如同赤身裸体被扔进如潮的人流中，紧张的瑟缩中，后穴流出的液体黏重地贴在大腿上，被认出身份的恐惧和不安感像胸膛里有无数只被惊扰扑棱翅膀的飞鸟。  
“你认错人了。”殷志源干巴巴地回答。  
“志源哥，我不是故意的！”对方急迫地解释道，“我不会告诉任何人。”  
现实里的未知，想像里的已知足以让他胆战心惊，单方面被识破身份的后果浅显地想一想便使他无比惊慌。最初抱着追求刺激的心态，但事情走向已然不可控地脱轨。  
短时间内殷志源声音喑哑地迅速道别，挂断电话关闭手机，动作一气呵成。  
什么都有结束，磁带卷了几百圈也到了该曲终人散的时候。殷志源疲惫地闭上眼，温热的皮肤还残留着性爱的味道，及时止损，他想。

4.  
宋旻浩不知道自己怎么会在位于西十区的夏威夷，不过海风很舒适，他一直睡到了傍晚，橙红色的阳光散落进他的眉眼。  
他走进退潮的海里，不慌不忙地划动双臂，像殷志源曾对他说的那样朝着太阳游过去。海水越来越冷，宋旻浩的身体也越来越沉，远处的太阳连接着海面没有尽头，身边的海水放佛怪兽的巨口，随时准备拉扯撕碎他。  
忽然间他的身体像被抱起来一样浮起，殷志源出现在他的怀抱里，他们拥抱的身体一起航行在大海中，恐慌被一种光明的幸福感代替，类似基督徒们经常说的“天堂般的宁静”。  
宋旻浩睁开眼，还没有完全从这个奇特的梦境中醒来，表志勋恰巧打来电话询问他这段间的状况，宋旻浩顺便把这个梦描述了一下。  
“宋旻浩，你走不出去了？”  
表志勋说这句话的时候，终于带上了咬牙切齿的愤怒，宋旻浩觉得下一秒他就要穿过屏幕把自己揍醒。  
他当然没跟朋友提及这段经历的细节，也对暗恋对象的真实身份三缄其口，在朋友眼里，宋旻浩只是经历了一场惨痛但过于漫长的失败暗恋。  
潜意识里他仍奢望殷志源会找他，但现实是对方那天之后便注销了个人主页，甚至不知道用了什么方法，通过网站退给他很大一笔钱。  
其实没什么，宋旻浩根本没觉得自己的状态有多糟糕，只不过没有了殷志源的声音，他每晚都处于戒断期。偶尔梦到殷志源离自己越来越远的身影，他怎么也追不上，嘴里也发不出任何声音，泪水焦急痛苦的从眼角留下来。  
等他彻底惊醒，脸颊却真的湿滑一片。  
志源哥，你知道么？很小的时候你就是我的偶像。我坐在电视前看你唱歌，觉得你是个漂亮的魅魔，但不需要施展手段足以让我为你魂牵梦萦。我喜欢你，喜欢变成肉欲，混杂着说不清道不明的渴望。但我害怕了，害怕这份诞生在隐秘角落的爱永远不会被发现。  
我短暂的将之遗忘，但我们的缘分不止于此，命运藤须般将我们阴差阳错地捆绑。我想要留住你声音的回响，我想要把自己奉献给你，如同易洛魁人在自然崇拜中虔诚祈祷，如同流星在孤独的宇宙中奋力燃烧。  
但是你拒绝了我，我多难过，好像旗杆上吊死的一只猫*。  
我因犯了色欲被地狱之火折磨，但事实上焚毁我的，是你，以及这份执着野蛮的爱。我现在把自己冻结在那段时间里疗伤，可是我有种预感，就像那些多数会反转的爱情片一样，我们的故事未完待续。


End file.
